henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Bigteddy/Kids Choice Awards Nominations
The Nominations are in. Henry Danger is nominated for Favorite TV Show and Jace Norman is nominated for Favorite TV Actor. Here are the nominations TELEVISON FAVORITE TV SHOW Austin & Ally Girl Meets World Henry Danger Jessie Lab Rats: Bionic Island The Thundermans FAVORITE FAMILY TV SHOW Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Modern Family Once Upon a Time The Big Bang Theory The Flash The Muppets FAVORITE MALE TV STAR-KIDS' SHOW Aidan Gallagher – Nicky Harper, Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn Casey Simpson – Ricky Harper, Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn Jace Norman – Henry Hart, Henry Danger Jack Griffo – Max Thunderman, The Thundermans Ross Lynch – Austin Moon, Austin & Ally Tyrel Jackson Williams – Leo Dooley, Lab Rats: Bionic Island FAVORITE MALE TV STAR-FAMILY SHOW Anthony Anderson – Andre ‘Dre’ Johnson, Black-ish Ben McKenzie – James Gordon, Gotham Grant Gustin – Barry Allen, The Flash Jim Parsons – Sheldon Cooper, The Big Bang Theory Johnny Galecki – Leonard Hofstadter, The Big Bang Theory Rico Rodriguez – Manny Delgado, Modern Family Favorite Female TV Star – Kids’ Show Debby Ryan – Jessie Prescott, Jessie Dove Cameron – Liv Rooney, Liv and Maddie Kira Kosarin – Phoebe Thunderman, The Thundermans Laura Marano – Ally Dawson, Austin & Ally Lizzy Greene – Dawn Harper, Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn Zendaya – K.C. Cooper, K.C. Undercover Favorite Female TV Star – Family Show Chloe Bennet – Daisy “Skye” Johnson, Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Jennifer Morrison – Emma Swan, Once Upon a Time Kaley Cuoco – Penny Hofstadter, The Big Bang Theory Ming-Na Wen – Melinda May, Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Sarah Hyland – Haley Dunphy, Modern Family Sofia Vergara – Gloria Delgado-Pritchett, Modern Family Favorite Talent Competition Show America’s Got Talent American Idol Dance Moms Dancing with the Stars The Voice Favorite Cooking Show Cake Boss Cake Wars Chopped Junior Diners, Drive-Ins and Dives Hell’s Kitchen MasterChef Junior Favorite Cartoon ALVINNN!!! and The Chipmunks Gravity Falls Ninjago Phineas & Ferb SpongeBob SquarePants Steven Universe Teen Titans Go! The Amazing World of Gumball FILM Favorite Movie Ant-Man Avengers: Age of Ultron Cinderella Daddy’s Home Jurassic World Pitch Perfect 2 Star Wars: The Force Awakens The Hunger Games: Mockingjay, Part 2 Favorite Movie Actor Chris Evans – Steve Rogers/Captain America, Avengers: Age of Ultron Chris Hemsworth – Thor, Avengers: Age of Ultron Chris Pratt – Owen, Jurassic World John Boyega – Finn, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Robert Downey Jr. – Tony Stark/Iron Man, Avengers: Age of Ultron Will Ferrell – Brad Whitaker, Daddy’s Home Favorite Movie Actress Anna Kendrick – Beca, Pitch Perfect 2 Daisy Ridley – Rey, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Jennifer Lawrence – Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay, Part 2 Lily James – Cinderella, Cinderella Rebel Wilson – Fat Amy, Pitch Perfect 2 carlett Johansson – Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, Avengers: Age of Ultron Favorite Animated Movie Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip Home Hotel Transylvania 2 Inside Out Minions The Peanuts Movie Favorite Voice From an Animated Movie Amy Poehler – Joy, Inside Out Jennifer Lopez – Lucy, Home Jim Parsons – Oh, Home Justin Long – Alvin, Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip Sandra Bullock – Scarlet Overkill, Minions Selena Gomez- Mavis, Hotel Transylvania 2 MUSIC Favorite Music Group Fall Out Boy Fifth Harmony Imagine Dragons Maroon 5 One Direction Pentatonix Favorite Male Singer Blake Shelton Drake Ed Sheeran Justin Bieber Nick Jonas The Weeknd Favorite Female Singer Adele Ariana Grande Meghan Trainor Nicki Minaj Selena Gomez Taylor Swift Favorite Song Of The Year Bad Blood (feat. Kendrick Lamar) – Taylor Swift Can’t Feel My Face – The Weeknd Hello – Adele Hotline Bling – Drake Thinking Out Loud – Ed Sheeran What Do You Mean? – Justin Bieber Favorite New Artist Alessia Cara DNCE OMI Shawn Mendes Silento Favorite Collaboration Bad Blood – Taylor Swift feat. Kendrick Lamar Downtown – Macklemore & Ryan Lewis feat. Eric Nally, Melle Mel, Kool Moe Dee and Grandmaster Caz Good For You – Selena Gomez feat. A$AP Rocky Like I’m Gonna Lose You – Meghan Trainor feat. John Legend See You Again – Wiz Khalifa feat. Charlie Puth Where Are Ü Now – Skrillex, Justin Bieber & Diplo Favorite Book Diary of a Minecraft Zombie Diary of a Wimpy Kid series Harry Potter series Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need To Know The Hunger Games series The Maze Runner series Favorite Video Game Disney Infinity 3.0 Just Dance 2016 Minecraft: Story Mode Skylander SuperChargers SpongeBob HeroPants Super Mario Maker Category:Blog posts